The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, with a control device for carrying out a washing cycle for cleaning items to be washed, with a washing chamber for accommodating the items to be washed during the washing cycle, with an inlet valve switchable by the control device for filling the washing chamber with washing liquid and with a circulating pump able to be set by the control device, in particular able to be controlled or regulated for circulating the washing liquid located in the dishwashing chamber. Commercially available dishwashers are embodied to automatically fill their washing chamber with washing liquid. Despite sometimes complex filling methods, the exact dispensing of the desired amount of washing liquid is not always successful. In addition with some filling methods undesired noise can be generated during the filling of the washing chamber with washing liquid.